


prison break

by babybluecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Gen, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Humor, M/M, Prison, cas doesn't get that reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybluecas/pseuds/babybluecas
Summary: When a hunt goes awry, Cas ends up in jail. Dean comes prepared, with a plan and a pop culture reference.





	prison break

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Writers of Destiel's 5-sentence drabble daily prompt: 'prisoner'

When Cas got himself caught and thrown in jail (for a murder that he technically did commit), Dean didn’t have much choice but to waltz into a police station and announce who he was.

“And how you being here is gonna help me get out?” Cas asks, annoyed, as Dean slumps down on the bunk bed next to him.

“The intricate tattoos I covered my whole body with have a map of prison hidden in them,” Dean deadpans—if he’s already here, he might as well get some fun out of this whole prison break thing.

Cas’s eyes grow wide as terror paints on his face; only does it subside once Dean assures him there are, in fact, no bigass tattoos covering his body and that he’s got a somewhat less artistic plan of breaking them both out.

Later, Dean pretends he never felt the tip of Cas’s finger at the small of his back, pulling up the hem of his shirt, or heard the sigh of relief escaping Cas’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://babybluecas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
